The French Demigod
by LightningPants
Summary: When a French girl named Lilly gets attacked by a monster Percy Jackson comes to save her. He then takes her to Camp Half-Blood, the only problems are that she doesn't speak English and hasn't been claimed. Meanwhile a mysterious threat arises and is planning something big... (happens after the HOO series and BOO)
1. Chapter 1: The Mismatched-legged Vampire

I hate school I hate moving. I hate America. First it was California. 2 weeks later it was Texas. 3 weeks after that it's now Long Island, New York –wherever that is. I miss the endless rolling hills in France. It was just me and my mom, Mary. There was no one around for miles. I don't even know why we had to move.

The teacher, Mr. Gunther, looked at me and asked me a question in English. Even though I've heard that people pick up languages in other countries pretty quickly, I didn't have a clue of what he was saying.

I looked to Ms. Keeps, my helper/translator to tell me the question he asked in French. "What is the capital of Brazil?" she asked, and then hissed quietly in my ear, "C'mon Lilly! You're not stupid are you?" That part hurt. "You know this! It'll make me look bad if you don't!" I stared at my feet. I remembered nothing about Brazil. I looked up at the rest of the class and sure enough they were all staring at me as if I had 3 eyes instead of two. This happened every time the teacher called on me. One guy in particular, with black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes, stared at me suspiciously, almost as if he recognized me. I dismissed the thought, and was positive that I've never seen him in my life.

I turned to Ms. Keeps and whispered in French, "I have no clue. Sorry" Ms. Keeps sighed and chattered something to Mr. Gunther who also sighed. "It's Brasília." was all I understood. I didn't dare look at Ms. Keeps because I knew that she would be glaring daggers at me for not knowing the answer.

After geography, I walked to English class, but not the English class you would think. It wasn't English class, like language arts or humanities, but it was literally English class because I need to learn English "in order to survive America". That's what Ms. Keeps always says to me when I complain about it.

I nicknamed English class the "Period of Confusion" because that's what it was. Ms. Keeps was my teacher and she was a horrible teacher! When she speaks English to me she acts as if I should understand it even though she never taught me anything she was saying! If I don't understand her then she get mad at me, and trust me, you really DO NOT want to see Ms. Keeps mad.

When I walked into the classroom no one was there. "Ms. Keeps?" I called out nervously. No answer. Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching noise behind me. I spun around just in time to see Ms. Keeps shut the door behind her… and lock it. She then bent the handle bar with unhuman strength. "Ms. Keeps…? What are you doing…?" My. Voice trailed off when Ms. Keeps' fingernails turned into long sharp talons. Her long black boots peeled off her legs revealing mismatched legs; one metal and one a donkey leg. Her face turned so white it was almost green. When she smiled she revealed long sharp vampire teeth. And to top it all off, her hair fell out of its bun, and turned to fire!

"Whoa! What the…? HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs nearly tripping on myself as I tried to run to the other side of the room. "I've been waiting a long time for this!" she cackled. Suddenly, bursting though one of the many classroom windows, the black-haired boy uncapped a pen and it turned into… a sword! Right as that happened, Ms. Keeps lunged at me, slashing the side of my chest. The black- haired boy yelled something and slashed his pen/sword right through Ms. Keeps! That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crazy Blond Girl

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the 1** **st** **chapter! I'm going to try to update as often as I can! I'd love it if you could post reviews for my story! I'd also love to hear your ideas of what you think should happen! Who knows? Maybe I could include your ideas!**

I woke up to see a pretty curly blond-haired girl staring at me. At first I assumed that she was one of the popular girls that didn't pay any attention to losers like me. That though disappeared when I saw her eyes. They were startling gray and very intelligent looking. I had never seen eyes like that.

I groaned as she helped me up. I looked around a realized that we were still in the classroom. I looked down at my wounded side and saw that it was bandaged. I sighed in relief.

Looking around I didn't see Ms. Keeps. Where did she go? I didn't know how to say that in English so I just asked, "Ms. Keeps?" They seemed to get the question and said something in English. The black-haired boy hit his forehead and said something to the blond-haired girl. I only recognized the word "French", but I assumed that he was telling her that I was French and that I didn't speak English. I just stared at them in confusion. He turned to me and simply said, "Empousa" I had heard of empousa, but that didn't make any sense empuosa are from Greek Mythology….

I dismissed the thought as the black-haired boy looked at me and then pointed to himself. "Percy Jackson," he said and then pointed to the blond haired-girl, "Annabeth Chase." I nodded. Those were their names. _Think! Think!_ I silently said to myself, _What English for 'my name is'?_ I remembered and said to them in English, "My name is Lilly Gasont." They both nodded.

What they discussed next I don't know. They had a whole conversation in English. I just sat there and stared at them in confusion. It sounded like they were arguing. By the time they agreed on something I was bored out of my mind. Sure, I was just attacked by an empousa and was hurting like crazy, but I was still bored.

Annabeth unsheathed what looked like an ivory sword, motioned toward a window that led outside and ran towards it. I thought she was crazy and was going to slam right into the window when she sliced right through it. Glass shattered everywhere. Annabeth seemed to be fine and she leapt right through it.

Percy motioned toward the window that led outside too. He helped me up and helped me out the window. I just then wondered where his sword went. Annabeth had a sheath, but Percy didn't. I did my best imitation of him cutting through an empousa. Percy looked confused at first then he nodded. He took out a pen. Then I remembered that the pen could turn into a sword. Before Percy could stop me I uncapped his pen and sure enough it turned into a sword. "That's cool!" I said but I wasn't sure that he understood me. The touched the cap to the tip of the sword and it turned back into a pen. He stuck it in his pocket.

We traveled all afternoon. I felt like my legs were going to fall off! Finally we went up a hill with a large pine tree and a sign reading, "Camp Half-Blood"


	3. Chapter 3: The Half-Horse Man

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm going to be gone for about a week (I'm going to the beach, yay!) so I won't be able to post for a few days, but as I'm gone I'm going to be brainstorming ideas and writing them in my notebook. So hopefully I will have a chapter ready by then. Sorry if posts are a little bit slow. Remember, this is my fist book! Please review once you're done!**

The Camp was stuffed with people doing the most random things. Some people were sword fighting, putting on armor, making weapons, and sitting on rocks gossiping while putting on makeup. We walked right past them toward a big blue farmhouse. The air smelled of sweet strawberries, and the grass was green. Camp Half-Blood certainly looked like a place you want to go to.

When we got to the farmhouse we were greeted by a man that was… half horse! Percy waved his hand in front of my face trying to get me to stop staring. It took me a few seconds to snap out of it. A half horse man? What in the world is going on! It had to be a costume or something. If this was real, then that would make him a centaur… and centaurs are part of Greek mythology. Greek mythology isn't real, right?

The Horse-Man turned toward me and said something. I don't think he realized that I was French. Percy told the Horse-Man something. Then he ran off. I stared at Annabeth for an explanation. She put a finger up signaling that I should wait.

A few minutes later, Percy came back with another girl. She had brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were very strange, but beautiful. They seemed to change colors. "Hi," she said in French witch slightly surprised me. "What's your name?" I sized her up. She didn't look French, more Native American. "My name is Lilly Gasont." I said. "Hi, I'm Piper McLe-" I cut her off asking, "What the heck is going on here! I mean like, a half-horse man?! What the freaking heck!?" "I know it all seems a little strange, but it'll all make sense once we explain." She said trying to calm me down.

Annabeth ran into the farmhouse and brought back a golden drink. She gave it to me. I didn't know what it was, but it looked good. I took a sip, expecting to taste some sort of fruit but my tongue recoiled as I tasted fresh buttery croissants. They tasted just like how my mother used to make them, back in France. I loved it. Before I knew it the drink was all gone leaving my tongue yearning for more.

"What was that!?" I asked Piper. "That was nectar, the drink of the gods." _The gods? What gods?_ I wondered. The others saw my puzzled expression and asked Piper something. She nodded, and then said, "Lilly, do you believe in the Greek gods?" 'No," I exclaimed, "That's crazy! No one does!" "Well, they're real. And because they are immortal, they can never die." "If they are real…" I said, realization dawning on my face, "Then that means that all the Greek monsters, and giants, and titans are real too…." Percy, Annabeth, and Piper recoiled when I said the word giants. I wondered if they've ever faced one. "Yes," Piper said taking a step toward me, "The gods move around to where Western Civilization is the strongest, and currently its America. The Empire State Building is currently Mt. Olympus for them." I was feeling light-headed. I needed to sit down. There was nowhere to sit so I just plopped down on the ground. "This is crazy!" I said exasperated. "I know," she said, "but you have to believe it. Once you except the truth the easier it gets-" "Wait!" I said alarmed, "Why am I here!? I'm not a monster am I?" "No, thank goodness you're not!" Piper exclaimed. "If I'm not a monster, and I know I'm not a god, then what am I?" "You're a demigod. You are half god."

 _Half-god?! WOW!_ I thought. I certainly didn't feel powerful, like a god. "How do I know who's my parent?" I asked puzzled. "First off, we need to know if it's going to be a god or a goddess. Do you have a mom or a dad?" Piper asked. "Well, I never knew my father," I said sadly. "I'm a foster child. My mom died shortly after we moved to Long Island." "Oh, I'm sorry…." Piper said kinda' awkwardly. "Well it's probably going to be a god, not a goddess, but you never know." "Okay." I said. "Before we get you a cabin, I need to introduce you to Chiron, the activities director. He's the centaur." She said pointing at the centaur. Hesitating, I awkwardly waved to Chiron. He nodded to me. "I see you have already met Percy and Annabeth." Piper said. I nodded.

"How come you speak French and no one else does?" I asked. It was a dumb question. She could've simply taken French class, or she used to live in Canada. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and beauty." Piper explained, "Some say that French is the language of love, so daughter of Aphrodite can speak French! Pretty cool huh?" That was not the answer I was expecting. "If your mom is Aphrodite, then who are Percy and Annabeth's parents?" I asked curiously. "Annabeth has a mortal dad and her mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and crafts. Percy has a mortal mom and his dad is Poseidon, the god of the ocean, earthquakes, and horses." Piper explained. "Wow." I said. "We should probably get you to a cabin." She said, "Usually, new campers who don't know who their godly parent is stay in the Hermes cabin, because you know, he is the god of travelers and such, but you're a special case. No one is the Hermes cabin speaks French. You will probably have to stay in the Aphrodite cabin with me. I will talk to Chiron. Annabeth can show you the way."

 **Sorry is this chapter was a little bit boring, but everyone knows that the chapter where the main character finds out that they're a demigod is a little bit boring! Please review and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Barbie doll Cabin

**Hi my peeps! Thanks again for reading my story! Thanks especially to poseidonera333, JayHawk134, Sandrine21, for posting helpful and inspirational reviews! Sorry I haven't been able to post a chapter recently! My older sister has to take a course online and she had to use my computer! The only problem was that she had to use Microsoft office, but it wasn't installed. It took about 3 days for it to get installed because there were many issues and problems! Once we got it, Microsoft Word (which is what I use to post my chapters) decided to act up! My dad finally fixed it so now I can use it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

While Piper went to talk with Chiron, Annabeth took me to the Aphrodite cabin. We tried to make small talk. It didn't work out so well at first. We just said all the words that we knew in each other's language –even if the word made no sense in the context. The conversation went a little bit like this:

Annabeth: _bonjour_

Lilly: Hi

Annabeth: _heure_

Lilly: hotdog

Annabeth: _rire_

You get the idea.

Annabeth then pulled out her phone and opened an app. She then said something into the phone's microphone. The phone translated it to French and said in a mechanical but sophisticated Female voice, "You will be staying in the Aphrodite cabin until you get claimed."

"What if I get claimed before I fully learn English?" I asked into the mic. The app translated it and spoke in English to Annabeth. She thought about that for a moment. It was a good question. The other cabins don't have anyone who speaks French fluently and I wouldn't be able to still stay in the Aphrodite cabin because it's against the rules. It's even against the rules to stay now, even when I haven't been claimed. This was a special case. Annabeth said something into the phone and it translated into French. "We will figure it out if it happens. Hopefully your parent would _listen_ and not claim you until you learn English." She turned up the volume during the last phrase quickly glancing up toward the sky. She probably wanted whomever my godly parent was to listen and oblige to her request.

We kept walking toward the cabins while everyone continued with their normal schedules. "Earlier today, while Piper was explaining everything to you," the phone translated, "I told the Aphrodite kids about you. They're super excited! They've never met a real French-only speaking person. It must be pretty exciting for them." _Great…_ I thought. I hate it when people who speak French but never have used it on a French person obsess over me because I'm the 'real deal.' Hopefully this would be different.

Finally we arrived at the cabins. They were positioned in a Greek Ω. None of them looked alike. Some were low, with flat roofs while others were blood red with spikes. The Aphrodite cabin looked just like I expected it to look –bright pink with flower-print lace curtains. Let's just say that I couldn't wait to get claimed already.

When I entered the room, I was swarmed with screaming girls and boys in makeup and glittery outfits. In no time I had a complete hair and face makeover, and was wearing a sleeveless pink dress. I had no idea how they did it. One second I was in my normal clothes and had my normal hairstyle –blackish brown hair that goes to my shoulders and a t-shirt with the Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Tiger on it and jeans- and then BAM! I was in a lacy pink dress with my hair in a braid and makeup on fleek. "Umm… thanks." I said not really happy about my new look. I hope they have makeup remover wipes because I wasn't really the makeupy type.

Annabeth stifled a laugh when she saw my expression and covered it up with a reassuring smile. I sighed. This wasn't going to be too bad… was it? Then I remembered. My mom! The school! All my clothes and stuff! How was I going to survive here if I don't even have an extra pair of underwear! Also my mom would be worried sick if I don't come home, not to mention the school worrying about the missing student (a.k.a. me) and the missing teacher, Ms. Keeps. I suddenly had a sick feeling in my gut. How was I going to explain all of this Greek god stuff to my mom! She probably had no idea I was here. She probably thinks that I'm still in school, if the school hasn't called her to inform her that I was missing. Maybe it would be better that way… No! I had to sort this all out –and I have to do it now or who knows what will happen!

 **TA-DA! *lots of clapping and reviewing* Thanks everyone! *bows* Please review! Don't be that one person who's all like "naw. ill review later! *10 years later* ill review it later!" and so on. Can't wait to write the next chapter and see what you think about it! P.S. look up the French words if you don't know what they are!**


	5. Chapter 5: Aphrodite Kids Dont Do Sports

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter is super late! My summer has been crazy and we have a new school schedule this year. All my classed are an hour and 30 minutes! Chapters might not be as constant as every week because I'm still trying to figure out how the plot will unfold. Please, please, please give me suggestions!**

I must've been making a weird face because Annabeth suddenly looked concerned. She typed in something on her phone and it translated into French, "What's Wrong?" I typed about how I have no other clothes, we ran away from school without telling anyone and my mom would be worried sick!

Annabeth didn't look worried. "Chiron will sort all of that out! Don't worry," the phone translated in its creepy monotone voice. I've always hated that. It reminded me of tourist trying to speak French. The words are grammar was mostly correct but the pronunciation was completely off. "Plus we have extra clothes and toiletries you can use."

"That's good. I said relieved, but I didn't know how Chiron could make the whole school believe Ms. Keeps and I weren't missing.

It was near the end of the school year so the camp had many returning summer campers, not just year- rounders', Piper had explained earlier, but the camp looked pretty full. I couldn't imagine any more campers stuffing into this place. The Aphrodite Cabin only had 13 campers in it but Piper said that there were usually around 30. If there wasn't a secret underground basement, then I wouldn't believe that 30 campers could fit. Piper laughed and assured that they all can fit.

I was assigned a bunk above a witch- I mean girl named Drew. She was just flat out rude. I could instantly tell that she was going to pick on me. Drew was always rolling her eyes at whatever Piper said or looking at people as if they were made of trash. It wasn't like I had much of a choice though. It was either sleep above Drew or sleep in the boys' quarters, and frankly I would rather sleep with the boys. They were neat freaks too, but that would be weird if I were to sleep with them.

Mostly everyone was nice to me though. A girl who was around 13 was assigned to show me how camp works. It was a little embarrassing having to be shown how to do activities by a kid who was 2 years younger than me. Her name was Mimi. She was nice but a little bit too OCD (as if everyone else wasn't.) She would freak out if one strand of my hair was sticking out or my ponytail. Then she would insist to fix it with hairspray and hair gel for an hour. After that I tried not to mess up my hair, but it was hard when you were doings things such as climbing a rock wall that was on fire or canoeing in a lake full of naiads who constantly tried to flip over you boat. I seemed to manage but Mimi's hair got really messed up. I didn't dare tell her and I was glad no one else did either.

Everything that the Aphrodite Cabin did seemed halfhearted –except for Piper, she tried her best at everything. They mostly sat on the sidelines and gossiped while fixing their makeup. I think that this was Mimi's first time actually _doing_ the activities, because by dinnertime, she was completely worn out.

Dinner was delicious and better than anything I'd ever had! We were having roast beef, cooked carrots, and mashed potatoes. During the middle of the meal people started getting up and scraping their food into the fire. It was kind of strange because they would go sit back down and continue eating as if nothing had happened.

"Why do they do that?" I asked Mimi. "Oh, they're giving a burnt offering to their godly parent. You probably should too. It might help with your chances of getting claimed." Mimi explained and continued eating. "Aren't you going to offer some of you food?" I asked. "I already gave Aphrodite some of mine before I started eating." said Mimi.

I walked up to the bronze brazier a scraped off the juiciest part of my roast beef. Whoever my parent was I hoped they claimed me soon. I didn't NOT like the Aphrodite Cabin, but I didn't want to stay there long.

 **Hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
